


Home By Midnight

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Magnus worries Alec won't be home by midnight.Complete and utter fluff for Alec's Birthday.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Home By Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bastian here! o/
> 
> I had no real plans to make a fic for Alec's birthday and then all my Magnus based plot bunnies came and had a talk with me. So this fic was made!
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Magnus checked the clock on the wall once again it was now 11 pm. He hoped that his Alexander would be home before midnight. If his siblings were with him when the calendar turned to the 12th of September they would beat Magnus to being the first ones to wish his boyfriend a happy birthday.

_That won’t do._

Magnus was willing to admit that it was a childish endeavor he had set for himself. The warlock was well aware that Alexander didn’t put any great importance on his birthday or more accurately zero importance if Magnus was being honest.

When Magnus had asked his Nephilim if he would want a birthday party to celebrate he had been quickly assured that while it would be nice it wasn’t necessary. Alec informed him he would rather have a small dinner with family and maybe a few friends if Magnus was set on planning something for the day.

He sneaked another peek at the clock again, it had only gone forward by nine minutes…

Magnus waved his hand summoning his phone trying to check if his boyfriend had sent him any new updates. Maybe there was a reason he was running this late. Alec had promised him he would be home before midnight but as the minutes were ticking Magnus began to wonder.

A small vibrate from a new message stopped him from going down those thoughts.

**[Raphael’s ‘Not Boyfriend’]**

_**[23:13]:** _

_‘Raph said we will be there for dinner tomorrow but if the blonde(I think he means Jace) starts asking about garlic allergies again he’s out.’_

Magnus rolled his eyes and typed back quickly.

_‘I expect both of you to be on your best behavior tomorrow.’_

He sighed after the exchange and looked at the last few messages between his Shadowhunter and him.

**[Pemanah Saya*]**

_**[22:03]:** _

_‘We just found the hive. Let’s hope Jace doesn’t try and show off. Then maybe I won’t have to have you vanish another set of gear away to who knows where.’_

_**[22:04]:** _

_‘Don’t lie darling. You really don’t mind when I vanish your clothes away. ;) Hurry home Shadowhunter.’_

_**[22:04]:** _

_‘My siblings are near me Mags. I love you, I’ll see you when I get home. :*’_

_**[22:05]:** _

_‘No later than 11:59 PM Shadowhunter.’_

_**[22:05]:** _

_‘Sir. Yes sir.’_

The rustle of the loft door and small ripple through his wards alerted him to his boyfriend’s return. Quickly Magnus checked the clock.

_**11:48 PM** _

Overjoyed he made his way near the entranced where he could already hear Alexander slipping his combat boots off.

“Welcome home, darling.”

Alec looked up at him from untying his shoes and Magnus watched the frown and stress start to melt from the Nephilim as a wide smile started to overtake Alec’s face.

“I don’t think I will ever get tired of you greeting me home.” Alec finished with his boots and set them aside making his way into the loft to properly greet his boyfriend. The Shadowhunter curled his arm around Magnus’ waist before carefully pulling him close. He had a long day full of long paperwork and a parabatai who didn't know what the meaning of stay out of trouble was.

“Hmm. I will never get tired of watching you try and untie your shoes after a long hunt. Especially the one time I came to check on you after you took so long I remember finding Chairman curled up around you as you slept midway through slipping your shoe off.” Magnus teased, leaning into his archer’s embrace.

Alec groaned at the mention of the memory. He remembered Magnus waking him up while also getting Meow to release Alec’s shirt from his grasp. The cat was not happy to be moved even less to be woken up.

“We promised not to bring that up, Mags.”

“I promised not to bring it up in front of others, darling.”

“Chairman is right there on the couch. He counts as someone else.” Alec pouted playfully at his boyfriend. Something about being in Magnus’ presence always allowed him the freedom to not try and measure what he said. It had taken a bit of getting used to in the beginning of their relationship but now Alec likes to believe he could hold his own against his warlock when it came to teasing one another.

“You’re absolutely right. That’s why you should allow me to keep throwing him birthday parties in the loft every year.”

“As I’ve said before I would be okay with it if you didn’t insist on inviting everyone who has even looked at a picture of Chairman Meow,” Alec responded as he pulled Magnus close enough to bury his face in between the crook of his neck.

“Darling it’s not my fault that Chairman entraps the hearts and attention of everyone who witnesses his majesticness.” Magnus chuckled softly as he stole a glance at the clock once again.

_**11:59 PM** _

“Speaking of birthdays,” Magnus shuffled a bit back making sure not to leave Alec to fall. He waved his hands calling his magic forward. The cerulean sparks and dashes circled softly and then dispersed to finally reveal a cupcake with piped blue icing in a swirl to a peak where a lit candle golden candle shaped like the angelic rune flickered. He checked the clock quickly.

_**12:00 AM** _

“Happy Birthday, Alexander.”

Alec stood shocked for a moment before the face splitting grin found its way back on his face. He carefully pulled Magnus close and cradled his hands around the warlock’s examining the cupcake. His cupcake.

“Thank you, Magnus.” He leaned down slowly and left a chaste kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Is this why you wanted me home before midnight?”

Mangus reveled in the small kiss smiling up at Alec before nodding. “I know it may seem kind of odd but I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday. I know you let me plan the small dinner for tomorrow night but I still wanted to do this. Oh, and of course your presents later.”

The tiny flicker of the candle entranced Alec as he took in Magnus’ confession.

“I am looking forward to it, Mags.”

“Quick blow out the candle or it will start melting into the frosting.” Magnus urged. “Don’t forget to make your wish.”

Alec closed his eyes with a smile to think of his wish. In the past when Izzy and Jace would do this for him he would wish for a way out. A way to not have to hide part of himself. Now though, he has that through Magnus. As Alec thought deeper he realized there was only one wish he currently wanted.

_I wish to keep making memories like these with Magnus._

The Shadowhunter blew out the candle smiling and looked up to his boyfriend seeing the smile adorning his face. Yeah, he wants more memories like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> *Pemanah Saya - My Archer
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
